No puedo olvidarte!
by AliC03n
Summary: Helena tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos -No te das cuenta aun de lo que siento por ti verdad? León yo te amo.!Ya es hora de que la olvides ella esta muerta! cuando la dejaras ir!- mire al cielo y después a ella-Lo se Supongo que ya es hora de a olvidarla-
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Nunca lo olvidare a la persona que estuvo a mi lado y me ayudo a salir de Raccoon city Ada Wong su recuerdo lo tengo grabado en mi mente y corazón cuando me beso y me dijo como últimas palabras -vive- supe que se desde ese momento no podría olvidarla.  
Lo que paso después de salir fue algo inesperado fui interrogado por agentes que después de conocer parte de la historia por supuesto no les conté todo sabría que no me creerían y no me equivoque, pero pusieron a prueba mis habilidades y después de 3 años de entrenamiento me contrataron por órdenes del presidente como agente ….


	2. fontfontCapituloIIfontfont

_Hola se que el primer capítulo lo subí muy pero muy corto lo siento pero quería dejarlo como una muy pequeña introducción y bueno se supone que subiría el capítulo II en seguida pero no se presento la oportunidad y bueno como se habrán dado cuenta soy nueva en esto pero estoy tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo gracias por los comentarios que me han hecho han sido de mucha ayuda espero que les guste este capítulo espero subir el siguiente pronto bueno eso seria todo que lo disfruten._

_A claro que Los personajes no son míos los he tomado de un juego muy conocido Resident Evil._

Capítulo II

Estaba saliendo de una cafetería camino a la camioneta cuando escuche gritos desgarradores, rápidamente desfunde mi arma, corrí en dirección de los gritos lo que vi me dejo perplejo una persona mayor se encontraba atrapado en un callejón sin salida al parecer era perseguido por un joven con aspecto totalmente desagradable le salto encima y comenzó a morderlo en el cuello no solo fue el único se le unieron un grupo de personas más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba completamente horrible como si una masacre hubiera pasado por este lugar las puertas de las casas estaban selladas con tablas, había sangre por doquier personas muertas totalmente descompuestas, comencé a correr y a disparar a las personas que me obstruían mi camino procure no desperdiciar mucha munición solo traía una 9 milímetros con 4 cartuchos de mas corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies a mi espalda cientos de zombis me perseguían vi a unos metros la comisaria de policías entre recargándome en la puerta escuche como la golpeaban en un esfuerzo inútil de entrar pues ellos no tenían la suficiente capacidad mental como para abrir una puerta cosa que realmente agradecí en silencio, comencé a caminar me tope con varios policías muertos aunque unos cuantos no tan muertos… no los reconocí solo los identifique por el uniforme, aquí adentro realmente apesta seguí caminando abriendo y cerrando puertas hasta que llegue al laboratorio no sé qué fue lo que me llevo hasta ahí solo sabía que quería llegar lo más rápido posible la alarma sonaba con una voz tan tranquila avisando que la autodestrucción del lugar había sido activada.  
"La secuencia de autodestrucción ha sido activada quedan 10 minutos antes de la detonación a todos los trabajadores se les informa que evacuen el área" me encontraba herido y desorientado como diablos me ocurrió esto? ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Alguien me perseguía era un monstruo

Apunte a él monstro apuntaba y disparaba pero no parecía causarle daño alguno en cuestión de segundos me derribo una vez en el suelo me tomo por la cabeza levantándome iba a matarme demonios!

Alguien le disparo por la espalda un proyectil que exploto lo que ocasiono que me aventara a unos metros de distancia caí de espalda con un dolor horrible mire que estaba pasando Ada había sido ella le apuntaba con su arma en la cabeza diciendo algo por lo que el monstruo aprovecho su descuido la tomo de la muñeca y ella le disparo varias veces en la cabeza le dio justo en los ojos dejándolo sin visión por lo que la aventó con demasiada fuerza asiendo que se golpeara con un contenedor de metal, el monstruo camino para atrás totalmente cegado por lo que tropezó cayendo al fuego donde sería sin duda su fin, mire a Ada me arrodille junto a ella pose su cabeza en mi pierna

-Ada! – sentía que mi corazón latía rápido sentía temor y desesperación

-León tienes que escapar- me miro de forma triste despidiéndose, no esto no puede estar pasando no…

-No somos un equipo no te abandonare ¡no puedo dejarte atrás!- no podía dejarla no podía Dios por qué estaba pasando esto porque a ella porque no a mí!? Tomo mi cabeza en sus manos y me acerco a ella podía sentir su respiración entre cortada estaba realizando demasiado esfuerzo por hablar

-Yo solo… soy una mujer que… se ha enamorado de ti… Nada más…- Lo que me dijo hizo que mi corazón latiera aun más rápido de lo que estaba latiendo ella estaba enamorada de mi como yo de ella la amaba dios no la alejes de mis dale fuerza sentía un picor en mis ojos no sabía qué hacer mi tiempo se terminaba se nos terminaba…la acerque a mí y le dije

-Yo también me he enamorado de ti Ada te amo no me dejes…-

Me dedico una media sonrisa y la acerque a mí, pose una mano en su hombro mientras que la otra en su cintura la mire a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada cuanto la amaba después mire sus labios, puso sus manos en mi cabeza acercándome para besarme correspondí el beso fue tan hermoso el sentir sus labios con los míos tan suaves tan delicados simplemente perfectos, sentía que se desvanecía en mis brazos y unas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas la estaba perdiendo, al separarme de ella me dedico una última mirada con una sonrisa en los labios

-Favor devuelto…-

-No Ada no me dejes Ada! Ada!-

-Ada!-Me desperté gritando su nombre cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño siempre terminaba igual, aunque sabía que más bien era un recuerdo la soñaba constantemente una y otra vez solo me decía a mi mismo: ella se fue esta muerta como todo lo que quedo de Raccoon City…

Me estire un poco después de aquel sueño tome mi cabeza en mis manos cubriéndome los ojos y me recosté de nuevo mirando el techo preguntándome ¿cuándo dejaría de tener estos sueños? o mejor aun ¿cuando la olvidaría? hace ya tanto tiempo que no puedo creer que tenga su recuerdo intacto en mi mente y mas a un cuando solo pase a su lado unas cuantas horas me parece absurdo, una vocecita en mi interior respondió quizás no quieres olvidarla por eso sigues soñando con ella… eso sonó aun más absurdo que lo anterior pero me hizo dudar realmente quería olvidarla? La repuesta era un no, no quería sentía que aun no era tiempo mire mi viejo despertador genial 5:30 am me desperté media hora antes, no quería seguir durmiendo me levante y me cambie mi ropa de dormir por la deportiva hoy iría a correr lo necesitaba para despejarme un poco además un poco de ejercicio me caerá bien, llegue al parque y empecé con un calentamiento básico me estirare relajando mis músculos después trote por un rato para después correr esto era relajante despejaba mi mente pero tan relajado me encontraba que no estaba mirando por donde corría solo me deje llevar hasta que choque con alguien y le caí encima

-Lo siento yo no estaba prestando atención yo…- empecé a disculparme y observe a la victima de mi descuido era una mujer hermosa me miraba con interrogante no entendía porque hasta que me dijo

-Está bien no hay problema pero ¿podrías quitarte de encima? – fue cuando reaccione tonto!

-Ho si lo siento enserio- me levante y le di mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-Descuida yo tampoco estaba prestando atención- me sonrió dulcemente por lo que me quede mirándola por unos segundos

-Ok por cierto soy Leon S. Kennedy- le tendí mi mano la tomo sacudiéndola un poco

-Helena Harper-me sonrió

-Un gusto conocerte mm de esta manera tan inapropiada – le devolví la sonrisa

-El mío también mmm podrías devolverme mi mano…?-

-Qué? O si disculpa estoy muy distraído-la solté y mire en otra dirección que me pasaba?

-Disculpas aceptadas Leon bueno tengo que irme- ok eso había sido vergonzoso

-Gracias hasta luego, espero volver a verte –me di la vuelta y esta vez trote de nuevo en dirección a mi apartamento.

Llegue a mi departamento me desvestí y entre a la ducha las gotas de agua caliente cubrieron todo mi cuerpo sonreí un poco agradecido por la sensación de relajación que sentía después de a ver corrido demasiado y además de tener un accidente con alguien sumamente agradable una vez que me acostumbre al agua comencé a enjabonarme todo el cuerpo perdido en mis pensamientos no me percate que las gotas de jabón se deslizaron sobre mis pestañas, llegando a mis ojos provocándome un ardor doloroso

-¡Carajo! - Grite enojado, lo bueno era que nadie podía escucharme, lleve una mano a mis ojos lastimados y comencé a frotarlos un poco pero esto solo empeoro la situación abrí la llave poniendo la cabeza arriba el dolor fue desapareciendo continúe con mi ducha, salí con una toalla en mi cintura para afeitarme hace dos días que no lo hacia una vez que termine me puse mi ropa de trabajo desayune algo ligero y salí listo para una jornada más de trabajo.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar cuando estaba a punto de llegar conteste sin mirar quien era

-Hola?-

-Vaya alguien se ha quedado dormido otra vez? –reconocí esa voz al instante Hunnigan!

-No, no es eso estoy llegando-

-Jajaja ok ya estaba pensado en ir personalmente a despertarte- corto la llamada típico de ella con sus comentarios de doble sentido comenzaba a creer que en realidad quería algo serio conmigo… enserio soy muy apuesto.

Una vez que guarde mi móvil, entre al edificio muy grande en realidad este sitio era agradable entre y encontré a Hunnigan

-Buenos días hoy luces preciosa- le sonreí

-Muy buenos en realidad, te están esperando –

-Ok gracias nos vemos luego- camine a la oficina de mi jefe

-Hola muy buenos días Leon-

-Señor ¿me esperaba? Lamento la demora – me disculpe en seguida odiaba llegar tarde

-Ho no, no descuide andamos cortos de tiempo en realidad yo también llegue ase unos minutos- con eso me sentí un poco mejor

-Entonces me mando a llamar para…?- era raro casi nunca tenia encuentros con el amenos que se tratara de una misión o algo así que podría ser ahora? quizás se presento otro desastre…

-bueno la situación es esta iré directo al grano Leon me gusta tu trabajo te desempeñas muy bien en el por lo que quiero asignarte a un compañero para que te ayude se que quizás no lo necesitas pero es necesario-

No solía tener compañeros de trabajo no me gustaba prefería un trabajar solo tener compañía me recordaba a alguien que por el momento es mejor no recordar

-Señor yo… no…-

-Por favor Leon la decisión ya está tomada- fue a su escritorio y presiono el botón para llamar a su secretaria

-Por favor agá pasar a la señorita-genial decisión tomada simplemente perfecto espera escuche señorita? ósea que no sería un compañero si no una compañera? Esto iba de mal en peor la sola idea de trabajar en equipo no era de mi agrado y aparte era una mujer… a mi recuerdo vino una persona Ada… vamos respira Leon todo está bien ya olvídala con ella fue diferente totalmente diferente cerré mis ojos en intento de no recordarla

-Y bien Leon ella es Helena Harper su nueva compañera de trabajo Helena el es Leon S. Kennedy – ese nombre me sonó familiar Helena? No esto no podía ser cierto, ella con la que tuve un accidente hoy en la mañana me di la vuelta la chica vestía con un pantalón negro que resaltaban sus largas y bien definidas piernas con una blusa blanca que no dejaba mucho que desear su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros y su cara hermosa con unos ojos alegres y simpáticos si en definitiva era ella…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola sé que he tardado en actualizar pero la verdad me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero olvide la contraseña y no podía entrar pff lo siento.**_

_**Gracias a sus review´s me han sido de ayuda en fin espero que les guste saludos**_

-Bueno entonces espero que se lleven bien tengo trabajo que hacer pueden retirarse -dicho esto se fue a sentar, revisando unos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-ok- salimos de la oficina en un incomodo silenció ella caminaba a mi lado pero no sabía que decir era realmente incomodo

-Así que… ¿eres agente del gobierno? deberían de revisar de nuevo tu expediente para ser tan despistado debiste caerle bien al jefe… - se rio, no me molesto demasiado su comentario por el tono en que lo dijo trataba al menos de romper el hielo ya que yo no era capaz de hacerlo.

-Sí, es cierto quizás después puedas darle una recomendación, cariño no te han dicho que ¿portar un arma es peligroso? Te recuerdo que no son pistolas de agua- esta vez fui yo el que comenzó a reír apuesto a que no se esperaba eso

-Ya escuche eso antes, pero sin el cariño claro- se unió a mi risa

-Que decepcionante quería ser el primero- sonreí de nuevo me caía bien tenía sentido del humor lo que al parecer a mi me hacía falta

-Lo siento enserió pero, a caso ¿no has oído no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere? de lo contrario todos en el mundo serian felices, solo nos queda conformarnos…. ¿No?-me guiño

Si eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, de lo contrario ahora serias el hombre más feliz del mundo y no tendrías que conformarte solo con sueños… me detuve y deje de sonreír ante ese pensamiento, esa vocecita que me la recordaba una y otra se estaba volviendo molesta, fruncí el seño preguntándome ¿qué tan feliz seria ahora si ella estuviese conmigo?

-…-Helena se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor ahora quizás piense que soy un bipolar

-Te ¿pasa algo? Dije algo que…- se paro enfrente de mí interrumpí lo que iba a decir

-No, no nada de eso no te preocupes es que me quede pensando en lo que dijiste, si lo he oído pero no había comprendido lo que realmente quería decir hasta ahora enserió descuida no se qué me pasa hoy al parecer no es mi mejor día- suspire

-A todos nos pasa tranquilo no eres el único – su mirada mostraba algo de tristeza realmente yo no era el único con problemas debería de ser mas compresible que estúpido, sentí curiosidad pero tal vez no era el momento de preguntar quizás la incomodaría después lo aria

-Tienes razón, cambiando de tema tenemos una pequeña reunión en mi oficina Hunnigan nos está esperando - cambie el tema teníamos otros asuntos más importantes que estarme deprimiendo por cosas del pasado

-Ok, Hunnigan es ¿nuestro apoyo en las misiones no? Según lo que me dijeron tendríamos a alguien que nos guiara - asentí abriendo la puerta de mi oficina era relativamente acogedora no muy grande pero tampoco no muy pequeña me gustaba a pesar de que no pasaba demasiado tiempo en ella

-Te presento a mi nueva compañera o más bien a nuestra nueva compañera- corregí no solo estaría conmigo ella se levanto de su asiento para saludarla

-Ingrid _Hunnigan ella es Helena Harper, Helena ella es… bueno ya sabes su nombre -_

_Se dieron la mano sonriendo ante mi más atenta presentación_

_-¿Ingrid?- Pregunto Helena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

_-Helena! Amiga! Que sorpresa tenerte aquí, trabajaremos juntas ¿puedes creerlo? hace tanto tiempo que no te veía – así que estas dos se conocían pero ¿cómo? Se abrazaron fuertemente balanceándose como dos grandes amigas que no se han visto en mucho tiempo al parecer no me equivocaba_

_-Lose… te extrañaba tanto! Perdimos el contacto amiga pero al parecer el destino nos vuelve a juntar- vaya no creí que Helena fuera tan emotiva _

_-También yo- creo que aquí salía sobrando… dejaría a estas dos platicando necesitaba aire fresco y comer algo mi estomago gruñía, justo cuando iba a dar un pie fuera escuche_

- Alguien tendrá que soportar a Leon mas tiempo que yo lo hago realmente es un desastre créeme - lo que me faltaba tener a dos mujeres molestándome

-Si ya me he dado cuenta de ello es muy… despistado espero que solo sea por hoy- dijo Helena bajando la mirada

-Pues entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte, Leon siempre está en su mundo que a veces cuesta trabajo que me preste algo de atención no es así Leon?- dijo riendo nuevamente, solo voltee en otra dirección en definitiva estarían molestándome

-Bueno ya que ustedes dos que tienen mucho de qué hablar las dejare solas, necesito comer algo- dije casi suplicando seria una tortura estas con estas dos mujeres! Gracias jefecito

-Está bien ya Leon no te desesperes tendrás que soportarnos, porque no ¿vamos a comer los tres? así me platicamos más de lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo - dijo Hunnigan tomando su bolso pasando alado mío seguida por Helena, se detuvieron afuera de la oficina cuando vieron que no las seguía

-Y bien Leon ¿bienes? O quieres una invitación un poco… ¿más formal?- me guiño riéndose Dios dame tolerancia con estas dos suplique mentalmente, negué con la cabeza y las seguí salimos y caminamos a Fridays era un buen restaurante para ir a comer si estábamos en el trabajo quedaba a solo 2 calles además de que la comida no era tan costosa, el lugar era agradable

Una vez adentro nos recibió el mesero como todo los días

-Leon, Ingrid buenas tardes y… tu ¿eres?-pregunto a señalando a Helena que estaba enfrente

-Helena- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al joven

-Ok un placer seré su mesero esta tarde, Ingrid y Leon lo de ¿siempre?- asentí- Ok y ¿usted señorita?-

-Yo solo un sandwich por favor- dijo sin mas

-Enseguida los traigo-el mesero se fue por lo que me quede mirando a las dos chicas q tenía enfrente

-Y bien ¿cómo esta Deborah?- pregunto Hunnigan con interés mientras esperábamos nuestra comida

-pues ella…- Helena fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Hunnigan

-Ups tengo que contestar, los dejo un momento- dijo disculpándose se levanto y salió para contestar la llamada si así era ella siempre ocupada con las llamadas

-Así que… mmm y ¿cómo es que eres agente Leon?- la pregunta me tomo desprevenido

-Bueno empecé siendo un policía después fui reclutado por agentes pusieron a prueba mis habilidades y ahora aquí estoy- me sentí un poco mal a mentirle pero bueno se podría decir que no, porque la mayor parte es cierto solo que omitiendo partes de la historia

-Bueno vaya que bien entonces debes de ser bueno en lo que haces- dijo mirándome un tanto sonrojada solo sonreí

-Mejore con el tiempo-le guiñe-y bueno ¿tu?-

-Estudie en una academia desde los 10 años mis padres me internaron me gusto mucho la carrera y decidí seguir hasta hace 3 años me gradué –

-Vaya toda una vida… ¿Estudiando?-pregunte un tanto intrigado

-Pues se podría decir que si - sorprendente demasiado tiempo de estudios para mi gusto

-Aquí están sus pedidos que tengan un buen provecho- dijo el mesero mirando a Helena sonriéndole con disimulo mirándola demasiado

-Gracias…- contesto ella bajando la mirada

-No hay de que - le sonrió –Si necesitan algo mas llámenme- con esto se fue su comentario fue un poco más en doble sentido en realidad estaba tratando de ligarse a Helena me quede mirándola solo miraba la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida y si la vista no me engañaba había un pequeño papel alado de su plato

-mmm deberías llamarlo y salir con el quizás así nos salga gratis comer aquí de vez en cuando- le dije riéndome me parecía gracioso ver su comportamiento

-Jajaja que gracioso… pero no lo haré para que tu saques provecho, aun que comer gratis no me parece mala idea… –dijo riendo poniendo cara de pensativa enserio comenzaba a agradarme

-Chicos siento decirles esto pero tengo que irme – ambos la miramos tenía prisa tomo su bolso y saco 10 dólares depositándolos en la mesa

-Los veo luego- ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de decirle algo cuando ya había salido

-Una ¿emergencia de trabajo?- pregunto mirando aun en la dirección que se fue Hunnigan

-No lo creo de ser así nos hubiera llevado con ella-estaba un poco rara cada que sonaba el móvil se tenía que ir, hablaría con ella

-Bueno pues provecho –

-Gracias-

Una vez que terminamos de comer fuimos a la oficina en realidad no teníamos nada que hacer más que entrenar un poco en las tardes, eso era lo bueno de tener este trabajo no era demasiado pesado solo cuando me asignaban alguna misión,  
Helena era simpática del tipo de chica con la que no te aburres y los silencios no son tan incómodos en pocas palabras ella me agradaba después del salir de la pequeña jornada del trabajo la acompañe a su casa, para mí al menos hoy no había sido tan pesado pero para ella sí, lo fue el hecho de conocer gente e instalaciones era andar de un lado para otro un poco agotador.

Me prepare para dormir bueno si puede llamarse "preparar" cuando solo duermes en calzoncillos, estaba mirando el techo pensando en el día de hoy y la verdad es que no pensé todo el día en Ada como suelo hacerlo creo que parte de que no lo hiciera fue por Helena Harper…no sabía la razón pero ahora que la tendría de compañera presentía que las cosas cambiarían…


End file.
